Fly Me To Your Arms
by Nicky Morello
Summary: After a brief separation, Amanda decides to suprise Olivia by coming home early. Rolivia


Author's Note: Written for my friend Jenny (lalarandoms). I hope you enjoy this short, but sweet, Rolivianess. Please read and review!

Fly Me To Your Arms

Amanda Rollins grinned as the wheels of the plane made contact with the pavement at LaGuardia Airport in New York City. It was nearing 7pm and the city that never slept was darkening slowly. The lights of the buildings in the distance emitting a soft glow, a scene that Amanda would never tire of. As the plane neared the terminal, the blonde turned on her phone; smiling as the picture of Noah, Jessie and Olivia appeared. She and Olivia had been dating for a little over a year. They had plans to move in together in a few months and truly make them all a family. Amanda smiled as she saw a text from Olivia.

 _Hey honey. Hope things are going well in Atlanta. We all miss you, especially me. I miss waking up beside you in the morning after making love all night._ _I don't know if I can wait another week to see you. I may have to invest in one of those robotic girlfriends haha. I'm swamped with work again tonight. It looks like it's gonna be another late night for me. Wish I knew you'd be there when I get home. I love and miss you baby. Xo_

Amanda's heart swelled as she reread the text a few times. She was supposed to be in Atlanta for another week helping the Atlanta PD catch a perp that they had tried to catch in New York City a few months ago. They had thought it would take at least three weeks, after which Amanda was going to see her family. Luckily the case only took a week; they nabbed the guy when he tried to rape a woman outside a night club. As far as visiting her family, three days was really all she could handle. So the blonde had decided to surprise her girlfriend by coming home early. She had called Lucy and asked her if she and the kids could pick her up from the airport. As she stood up and grabbed her duffle bag from the overhead compartment she followed the other passengers out towards the baggage claim. Once she got to the baggage claim she texted Olivia.

 _Hey baby. Things are good in Atlanta; we think we might catch this guy pretty soon. I miss you too. Waking up in a dingy hotel room is not the same as waking up to your beautiful face. I love you and the kids and can't wait to see you. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you baby. Xo._

"Mommy, Mommy!" Amanda heard a young voice scream and as she looked up she smiled. Running towards her were Noah and Jessie with Lucy running after them. Amanda chuckled as she leaned down and caught Jessie in her arms.

"Hey babygirl.I missed you!" The blonde beamed at her daughter. "Were you good for Mama while I was gone?"

"Yes. We had lots of fun watching movies and playing games." Jessie smiled as she hugged her mother.

"That's great! How about you Noah, were you good for your mama?" Amanda asked the young boy as she and Lucy reached her.

"Yes! I did everything mama asked me to do!" Noah grinned as Amanda hugged him with her free arm.

"Well good I'm glad. Hey Lucy." The blonde smiled at the younger woman

"Hey Amanda, how was your flight?" Lucy asked as Amanda grabbed her bag as they moved towards the doors of the airport.

"It was good. A bit of turbulence but nothing too major. How were the kids?" The blonde replied.

"They were great. We went to the park and cleaned up the apartment a bit. Olivia is going to be so surprised. I know she's been pretty stressed these last few days." Lucy noted.

"Hmm, about a case?" Amanda asked, surprised Olivia hadn't mentioned it.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded as they reached her car. "She said she didn't want to bother you with it.

"Hm ok." Amanda nodded, still not liking that her girlfriend hadn't felt like she could talk to her.

Olivia Benson opened the door to her apartment around 10pm that night, expecting to see Lucy sitting on the couch watching tv. Her heart skipped a beat when instead she saw candles lit around the apartment, The dinner table set with two plates of food and two glasses of wine. At one end of the table, to her surprise, was her girlfriend dressed in a soft blue and white plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. Olivia felt her heartrate pick up as the blonde smiled at her.

"Welcome home Lieutenant." Amanda grinned as she crossed the floor to her girlfriend, pulling her into her arms. "How are you?"

"Better now." Olivia smiled into the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

Amanda chuckled, pulling back slightly to look up at the brunette. "Well, we wrapped up the case in a week. The perp tried to rape a girl outside a night club and we nabbed him. And after three days with my mother telling me everything I did wrong in my life, I decided to come home. I missed you Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Well I'm glad you did." Cupping the blonde's face she leaned in and kissed her slowly but passionately. Amanda's arms wound around the older woman's waist, pulling her close. Both women moaned deeply as their tongues made contact for the first time in over a week. Olivia's hands ran through blonde locks as she deepened the kiss even more.

"Mmmm god I missed that." Amanda smiled, pulling away. "But before we get carried away, we should eat. I made us lasagna." The blonde guided them to the table. "The kids helped too."

Olivia smiled as she took a seat. "You mean they made a mess which you had to clean up after?" She chuckled as she envisioned Amanda chasing after the kids as they ran wild in the kitchen.

"Ok fine, yes." Amanda admitted. "But at least we managed to not burn the apartment down." She smiled at Olivia's laughing face. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too baby. Work has been so stressful this week. I missed having you to come home to." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah Lucy told me you seemed really stressed. Why didn't you tell me?" Amanda asked concern evident in her voice.

"I didn't want to worry you." Olivia admitted. "It was just a hard case. But we finally got the guy today."

"That's great." Amanda grinned "But I want you to know you can always talk to me about anything. I love you Liv and I'm always here for you no matter what."

Olivia smiled, tears filling her eyes. "I know you are. I love you too. And I'm taking tomorrow off. I want to spend it with you, Jessie and Noah."

"Hmm well I may have to check with my boss first and see if she minds me taking tomorrow off." Amanda grinned, leaning back in her chair.

Olivia stood up to place her plate on the counter before walking to Amanda and straddling her lap. "Hmmm I think she might be ok with it." She grinned as she leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply. Amanda's hands ran along her thighs until they reached her ass, she squeezed gently as Olivia's hands combed through blonde hair.

"Mmmmm you know I believe you mentioned something about making love all night long in a text earlier." Amanda moaned into the kiss.

"Mmmm I did. With my robot girlfriend." Olivia grinned as Amanda slapped her ass.

"Hmm well maybe I need to remind you how good the real thing feels." Amanda whispered against the brunette's lips.

"You definitely should baby." Olivia smiled as she stood up and reached for Amanda's hand. Pulling her up she wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you. Welcome home baby."

"I love you too Liv. I'm glad to be back home in your arms." Amanda leaned in and kissed her deeply, As they made their way to the bedroom to make sweet love all night long, after which they curled up in each others arms, falling asleep Glad to finally be back together and home in resach others arms.


End file.
